Naraku and the girl
by NarakusGirlJ
Summary: Naraku has a new girl! What will happen? Will romance blossom? Can it possibly happen? With him beeing so violent will he terrify her or well she stand up for herself? CHAPTER 16 IS UP! Check it up! Leave reviews!
1. The castle walk

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Because if I would I would have made Naraku have a girlfriend. Lol, please enjoy and leave reviews! Jeanne

It was a dark and stormy night, as the young abducted girl walked in Naraku's castle. It had been a week since then, and only she had seen a glimpse of his incarnation Kagura. Now lost in the dark castle, she walked without realizing that the master was in front of her. She walked right into him. She looked up at his handsome face in surprise. His red bloody eyes stared back in her green eyes. His long slightly wavy black hair and his white sharp teeth gave her the impression of a demon. And he was a demon. Or a haft breed. "Well, looks like the **wench** is lost." He said evilly. She backed away. "I'm sorry my Lord." She said shaking. Naraku took a good look at her. Her long black hair was in a loose ponytail. And she wore a silver kimono. A silver kimono that he had ordered Kagura for her to wear. "And where were you heading?" he hissed at her. "I got lost on the way to my room" she answered her head in a bow. "And, did I give you permission to leave you're room?" He asked walking up to her. The girl was shaking. She had heard allot about the evil demon Naraku. It was said to never make him mad. Because you would be killed. "No my Lord, please do forgive me." She pleased. Naraku was amused by her. Taking advantage of her, he walked up to the young women and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Forgive? I do not forgive wench. I **punish**." He whispered in her ear. She could not help but blush he was so close to her. But then tremble at the horrible words he used. "Please My Lord." She said. He laughed evilly. He brought his hand down to her hip. And held her up her chin. She went bright red. No men had ever held her of such. Yet no men had ever threatened her of punishment. He let go of her and pushed her a bit out of his way. "You're room is down the hall." He said. "Don't I get punished?" she asked confused. His back to hers he answered: "Do you want to be?" "No, sorry my Lord." She responded. She walked back to her room, where she had spent oh so many hours. Yet she did not know that this was going to change…

What do you think? Is it worth to continue? And please if you have any ideas for the name of the unlucky-lucky young girl, please let me know in your reviews! Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Alone in the dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Naraku, but I do own Yori… Because if I did own Naraku, he would have had a bishojo by now…

The young girl who had been abducted was in her supposing given cell. She played back what had happened.

_Running away for her life, evil burglars wanted her money. Not that she had allot, but she had a little food to buy for tomorrows dinner. As she ran, looking back making sure they had lost her, she ran right in this soft white fur. Looking up was a weird bamboo face and the next thing she knew that thing held her prosily in his hands and flew off. She knew who the "white bamboo fur" was. It was the person she had learned to fear the most_.

**Naraku. **

"First burglars chase me, then the most hated hanyou in the world kidnaps me and then I make him angry!"

Suddenly she heard a soft chuckle. "Most hated hanyou." He stated grinning in the dark. The young girls eyes grew big. Naraku was so tall, and muscular. Not to mention a hanyou. _He could kill me anytime now!_ She mentally cried. Naraku walked up to her and looked at her in the eyes. "Tell me wench, what is your name?" He asked. Nothing came out of her mouth.

Not because she was being stubborn not answering, but she was just so scared that nothing came out of her mouth. "It is not wise of you to not answer my question." He said. "Yori" she said in a low voice. Naraku grinned. "Yori, my my my, _reliable_…" he said. (Yori means reliable in Japanese) "Is that a good thing?" He asked amused of her. He brought a hand up to her chin and held it so she would be faced to face with him. "I'm going to have fun with you." He whispered in a low growl.

"My lord…" she started after talking a deep breath. Naraku looked in her green eyes. "Yes?" he said. "I am not to return to my home?" she questioned. Naraku started to laugh. His laugh became louder and it scared her even more. "Return? Home? My little Yori, you amuse me. I was rather thinking if I should kill you right now, or if I should keep you for my amusement." He smiled reveling white teeth. She swallowed. Looking down at her, he decided on his question.

"I will keep you until I get bored, I suppose. Stay out of trouble, or I'm going to be the one to bring it to you." He said in a treating tone. Yori was now certainly terrified of him. "Yes… my lord." She said in a low voice. Naraku grinned once more and left her in the room. "Kagura will come back and bring you food." As he left, he stopped. "I will be back." He said. And with that he was gone. For now…

Arighty! This ends yet an other chapter! I was not going to continue, but all of your reviews put me in the mood! I will try to update once or more a week. (Sorry for the whole paragraph put together. When I first typed in on my computer it was double lined, but when I added it it became single line…) Have a good week!


	3. Meet Inuyasha

Hello everybody! Boy, I said I was only going to update once a week, but I really want reviewers, so here are your wishes!

It had been three days since Naraku had last talk to Yori. Kagura had come and brought food like he promised, and the rest of the time, she sat on the ground, thinking. Or, sleeping. Being alone for so long, is not good for you. Her mind was racing with things that could happen to her and her imagination was running wild. She then decided that being alone for so long was the worst torture you could do to someone.

She wished to get some company, and her wish was realized. As a dark shadow appeared in her room. It was not the same as Kagura so she knew it could be only one person. The master of the castle. The tall muscular silhouette walked slowly into the room, finding his way towards his target. "Well, hello my little Yori, how have you been?" he asked, even if he did not care how she had been. She was so tiny compared to him standing in front of her. "Umm…" nothing escaped her mouth. Naraku lifted up an eyebrow. "Still not answering me hen?" he said annoyed.

She just looked back in his eyes. She had no clue what to say or how to respond. All she knew was that she would do anything to please him, so she would be able to continue to live. _Now, what does he want to hear from me? That I had a good time? Maybe he will keep me in here even longer! Okay… then that I had a bad time, he might get angry that I'm too picky and spoiled… _

Luckily Yori did not need to answer that, because Naraku changed his mind. "Never mind, come with me." He said. _Oh no! Now he is going to kill me! I made him angry! Nice going there Yori. _Naraku noticed that Yori was preoccupied thinking, and he got angry thinking that she was not taking him seriously. Now, there was a serious miss understanding. She was not not taking him seriously, but rather being scared to death of him. And this is what he wanted. He loved when people were scared of him.

**Tears made him amused.**

And he had the **power** to create that. And she was in for it.

"Yori" he said in a cold voice tone. She looked at him. "I don't think you understand the situation you are in.," he said getting serious. He took her wrist. "Yori, you are to continue calling me lord, and you are to obey every command I tell you. You are not to disobey me and hoping with a name like yours, you are to stay loyal to me. Understood?"

Before he let her answer he finished: "I don't think you would like to test my patience, ask around to see how I react when people disobey me." He hissed at her. Deep down, she was very thankful that he had told her want he wanted. _Maybe he would let me free if I make him happy… _

_Maybe not…_

She looked back at his face. She had never noticed how handsome he was. His long wavy black hair, his bloody red eyes and his olive skin. He was so tall and muscular; she had rarely seen such good-looking men. Usually they were big and old and hairy. Then she noticed that she was staring at him in a daze way. Remembering what Kagura had told her a day before: "Maybe with you he will leave me alone."; she erased any thought of having any relationship. From what she heard he was only a lustful men. No love. Never.

"Well, now that this is clear, let me see what I shall do with you." He said looking at her from head to toe again. "A mere human. Not very useful." He said taking to himself. Then a wide grin spread across his face. She backed away. And he walked forward.

"Yori, have you ever heard of an foolish men named Inuyasha?"

Haha, cliffhanger! I just had to do that to you guys! Bring up the reviews, and I'll bring up the chapters! I'm sorry if I have stupid mistake, cause my native language is French… _Alors c'est très comprenable non?_ _Je m'excuse! _


	4. Miroku the pervert

_Have I ever heard of anyone name Inuyasha? _Yori thought. _Why does he want to know that? _Naraku looked at her with intense eyes. "Well? Have you?" he asked again getting impatient. "No, I have not my lord." She said. Which was a little white lie, she had heard of him before, but it was gossip, so she thought better then not mention him. By the way Naraku had said his name, she suspected he did not like him very much. "Well then, that is good" he mused silently.

"Kagura!" he yelled out. The wind demon came out of a corner. She looked at him with the same kind of red eyes as her lord had. "You will bring Yori with you on your little mission." He said. "What?" she asked. "But Naraku she is only a mere human!" she said very surprised. Naraku looked at her angrily. "That is none of your concerns Kagura, now go!" he yelled back. And with that, Yori was now gone with Kagura outside the castle wall. Kagura was mumbling something under her breath as Yori followed her silently.

_I better not bother her either… _Yori tough to herself. _Who knows, maybe I am to call her lady or something… But I don't want to ask either… Oh man, what did I get myself into? _

Outside the wind picked up. It was late autumn and winter was very soon to arrive. Yori was obviously cold in her kimono and sandals. But of course, she did not say or complain to anyone. After following Kagura for a while, she demon turned around so fast that Yori walked right into her. "Watch where your going wench!" she yelled out. "I'm so sorry!" she said surprised. Her thinking had taken over her mind. "You see over there?" she asked ignoring her apology. Yori looked.

There was this weird looking girl in a green and white mini outfit, this monk in a blue/black robe, and a demon slayer with this weird looking cat, a mini demon fox and this other demon with long white hair. "Well, that haft _hanyou_ over there, with the white hair, you see him?" Kagura whispered to her. "Yes" Yori said. _A haft demon? Really? I've never heard of that before! _She quickly turned her attention back to Kagura. "Naraku wants you to go and talk to him." She said. Now Yori was shocked. "Talk to him? As if make a conversation?" she asked. Kagura rolled her eyes. "You are to become his friend okay? That was my order from Naraku. I suggest you to do as he said."

Yori swallowed hard. "Just a suggestion, you should maybe pretend you are sick and go to the monk, he will be glad to help" Kagura said with a smirk. Yori did not like that tone of voice; she had heard it before when Kagura had told her about Naraku and his "relationships". "Now go!" yelled Kagura as she pushed her towards the Inu group…

"Hey Inuyasha, I think I heard somebody." Said Sango, the young demon slayer. Inuyasha sniffed around. "Yeah, I think there is somebody." Answered the haft demon with white hair. "A demon?" asked the young monk Miroku. "No, I think it's a human." Said the young priestess Kagome. "Look!" yelled the fox demon Shippo. They all turned around and meet up with what they saw:

Mirokus view: _Hello! A young woman! Hehehe…_

Sango view: _Great, an other maiden! Miroku don't you even think of it! _Jealous face

Kagome view: _A village girl? _Clueless face

Inuyasha view: _What is this? She has the smell of Naraku all over her!_

Shippo: _Here goes Miroku at it…_

"Hey you!" yelled out Inuyasha. "Get over here!" Yori swallowed hard again. _I guess I'm going to make friends soon? _She slowly walked over to the gang. As she approached, she remembered Kaguras plan. _Must pretend I'm hurt! _Yori walked as if she had hurt herself and as she approached she saw the monk Kagura had told her about walk up to her. "Are you alright miss?" he asked in a weird cocky grin. Looking around she saw the demon slayer who looked annoyed and angry at the same time. "No, I am not Monk." She said in a cheep voice. Then she decided to fall into his arms. Surprisingly he caught her at the right time. The young women in weird clothes, who people were calling her Kagome, came to see if she was okay. "Miroku! What happened?" she asked worried. "I don't know Kagome, she just fell right into my arms… Hey, maybe she wants to bear my…" he was not able to finish his sentence because Sango hit him on the head with her _Hirykotes_. "Ouch!" he said. "Miroku! Let go of her, I want to ask her questions about Naraku, she smells like him!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "Now, now guys, let her be, she probably needs rest and food." Kagome said. The three left with Yori as from far away, red glowing eyes were watching with anticipation…

Naraku watched from Kannas mirror as Inuyasha and his little friends left with Yori. _Good. _He tough, Kagura must have told her my little plan… _Not all of it._ He grinned. _Not the part about what she has to do… _Naraku smiled again. _All give her a week or so to earn there stupid human **trust. **Then, she can run along and "borrow" Inuyashas sword…_ With that, Naraku go up, and started to laugh, as he turned around and called out: "Kagura, my little sweet heart." The demon wind came out. Looking at him, not liking the tone of his voice, he went on; "To **my** chamber."

Yori was actually very tired and sleep thru the whole night. By morning a pair of blue eyes were staring in her face. "Hello" said Miroku grinning. She looked around, she was alone with him… _Not good._ "Hi…" she said. "My name is Miroku, and what is yours pretty lady?" Yori blushed and said: "Yori". "Well, Yori, why don't you follow me and all lead you to the water falls so we can…" his voice was cut again by a smack in the back of his head. "Miroku! How can you say something like that to her! You only just meet her!" Kagome said. "Hi, I'm Kagome, don't mind **him… **Why don't you come outside to eat with us." "Sure" Yori said, and she was hungry after all.

After eating with the gang and learning their names, it was on to her to tell her story. After inventing that she was hurt and had no family, Inuyasha questioned her about her stench of Naraku. "So, why do you smell like him anyways?" he asked. Yori had no clue what to say. "Um, I don't know really. I've never heard of somebody named Naraku." Inuyasha gave her a glare and turned around. "Well guys, we have to go on with our day, so I don't know what were going to do with you, Yori." He said. "Inuyasha! We can't leave her here! She's was hurt! One more day can't hurt!" Kagome said. Yori grinned, and then she replaced it with a frown. _That's nice but what does Naraku want me to do? I mean, I must have some sort of mission or something… _"Hey Yori you coming?" asked Miroku. "Were going to walk towards the smell of Naraku." He looked at Inuyasha, then added: "Or where to Inuyasha will lead us too."

As the gang started to walk, Yori could not help but think; _why is this happening to me? Here I am walking with total strangers who don't even know me and who are totally trusting me. And what am I to do with them? Surely Naraku does not want me to spend the rest of my life with them. So then what am I doing? I'm losing my time… _-"Hey Yori? Yori?" called out Miroku again. They had fallen behind the rest of the group. She looked at his goofy smile and weird looking eyes… _Oh no! What if he wants too? Like Kagura warned me?_ She tough. Miroku approached even more beside her. And Yori ran up to where the rest of the group was, leaving him behind.

From far away Naraku looked at Kagura's trembling eyes and whispered in her ear: "Well, that was most refreshing wasn't it?" Kagura did not answer. Naraku got up and said: "I want you to find Yori a week from now, and tell her my little plan. That should give them enough time to gain her trust. Stupid pathetic humans. They trust everyone."

_And that is good, because Yori **is **going to **have **to trust **me**._

Here goes another chapter, thank you to all my reviewers.


	5. Narakus Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Yori.

It had been a week, and Yori just pretended along with them. Pretended she was looking for Naraku, pretended that she enjoyed the trip and pretended to whatever Naraku wanted her to pretend about.

Because surely he did not want her to really become friends with them, and she had learned not to get attached too easily.

_How long am I to continue being friends with them? I mean, doesn't Naraku have something better to do with me then make me bored being with them? It's not as bad as being alone in a dark room, I can't argue with that, but all there doing is looking for Naraku. What could Naraku have done to them to make them want to find him so bad? _

Yori decided to ask. "Hey, Inuyasha, could you tell me why you guys want to find Naraku?" Inuyasha looked at her. "Why? Because I want to kill him. Because he made Kikyo almost kill me, that little bastard…" Inuyasha mumbled a few others curse and went on walking faster.

"Yori, Naraku did something to all of us, and were all here for revenge. For instance he kidnapped my little brother Kohaku and is using him as his slave, not to forget he killed my whole village. And to Miroku he put him a wind tunnel in his right hand, and he stole all of Kagome's jewel shards." Said Sango, as simple as she could explain.

Yori tough for an instant. _Why did he do all of this? Is it for this **jewel shard**? Maybe he wants me to find some more of the shards…_

For a girl who knew nothing about the shard she picked up on it pretty fast. Actually Yori was quite intelligent. She knew something was going on, therefore Naraku would not send her to his sworn enemy, (according to Inuyasha anyways) for no reason.

Outside, it was getting a bit colder, and a wind picked up. At first Yori though of it as nothing, but then she knew that it was not any wind, but Kaguras familiar wind. She was here, but what for?

The whole Inu gang and Yori turned around to face her, Kagura. She appeared right in front of them and at the same time, Inuyasha took out his sword. "Kagura, you wench, tell me where Naraku is!" Kagura ignored his little threat and looked at Yori.

"You, come here!" she said as if she did not know her. Yori puzzled followed the wind demon. "Leave her alone!" yelled Kagome. Yori turned around and said: "Don't worry, I will not let her hurt me." Once a bit far away from them, Kagura spoke:

"Yori, you are to steal Inuyashas precious sword. The one he is holding right now. Only a human is able to hold it, therefore, you are the chosen one. You are to go back to them and tell then that I gave you direction to Naraku's castle. If you are to tell them this plan, Naraku is too kill your whole family. He knows where they are. You are to take Inuyasha's sword by dawn, and I will come back to get you.

Now, she said as she hit Yori across the face, go back to them and tell them I gave you direction to his castle! And go!"

Yori ran back to the gang explaining everything. They seemed to believe her, which she was surprised herself…

_Now _she tough, _how am I to steal his sword by dawn?_

Kagura entered back in the castle. Hoping that Naraku would be satisfied enough with her work, so she would not need to receive a punishment. She was right on no punishment, but not on the part Naraku would leave her alone.

"Kagura" he whispered in the dark. She looked around and meets straight up with his bloody red eyes. "Master!" she quickly blurted out. Naraku chuckled. "Come here Kagura." He said in a low growl. She stepped in front of him, suddenly feeling powerless, and short. Naraku was smirking like crazy. He wrapped his strong arms around her back and held her in his arms. "Kagura" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widen. And Kagura had this weird feeling all over her. Naraku started to gently kiss around her ear and neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying what her Master was doing. No matter how much she hated him, he could always win her on that. Naraku kissed around her whole neck, bringing his head to meet hers.

He was looking in her eyes in a lustful way; Kagura was not sure how to react. Was it a trick or was her for real? Naraku continued to stare right back, and held her tighter. He then, kissed her top lip slowly and rubbing her back with his hands at the same time. Kagura closed her eyes. Brining his head beside her ear, he whispered: "Do you still want to be freed Kagura? Do you still hate me with all your soul? Would you still **betray **me Kagura?" Before she could answer he covered his mouth on hers. Kissing her and holding her tighter and tighter. Then he roughly let go.

"Well? Any answers?" he asked in a cocky voice. Looking at him, she had no clue what to say. For a minute back there, she had forgotten everything he had done to her. He had been gentle and made her feel liked. And BAM he was once again the bastard she always hated.

Narakus face grew into a wide evil grin. "What are your answers? Yes, yes and no?" he asked. "It doesn't matter to me for the two first one, but the third, ummm, that is what I want to know."

Kagura took a step back. She had never in her life been scared of him like this. Reality checked in, that he held her heart, and that she could do nothing. "No!" she yelled out. Gasping. Naraku took a step forward, bringing his hand in her black hair. "No what my girl?" He asked as he undid her bun and let her black hair run wild on her shoulders. "No I will never betray you!" she yelled again. She was terrified. Never before had she been as scared as right now.

Her mind had been tricked. He had brought pleasure to her and had made her feel good and wanted. And then he threaten to death.

The evil lord had succeeded in what he planed.

Smiling, he let go of her and said:

"That is what I tough, that is what I tough."

Waking away, Naraku grinned. _Good, everything is going as I planed. I've got Kagura straiten up. I knew she could not resist the pleasure **I** could bring to her. She is so used to me torturing her, so of course if I could bring her that, she would be blinded like a little child. Not able to think straight. _

He smiled again remembering the look on her face. _And now, all I need is Yori to take Inuyasha's sword and plan B is a success. _

The whole night Yori tough of a way to steal his sword. And by dawn she was ready to take it away. Inuyasha was sleeping and she was about to take it, but his huge gold eyes opened and scared the life out of her.

"What are you doing Yori?" he asked as he grabbed her wrist. "Look over there!" she yelled as she took out his huge knife. Inuyasha turned back and hit her in the face. "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled. The others woke up and turned to see Yori holding his sword. Not thinking straight Yori ran out of the hut with the sword. But Inuyasha was way quicker. He grabbed her and took the sword out of her hands. "What the hell is your problem?" he yelled again. The others gathered around and suddenly a strong miasma filled the air.

A familiar evil maniacal laugh ringed like bells in the air. "Inuyasha you fool!" Naraku spoke as he appeared in back of him. He punched him in the back making him fall and quickly Yori grabbed the sword. Naraku then grabbed Yori in his arms and disappeared. The others mouth was left opened and they were standing like complete idiots. "Damn you to hell!" was the last thing Yori heard.

Back in _his _castle, she felt guilty. Not knowing what to do or believe anymore. She had betrayed the people she was to pretend being with to make this lord happy so he would not kill her family. Again she tough if it would have been better if the bandits would of caught her.

"Yori" Naraku said in a cold voice. She looked at him. "The sword." He said annoyed. She felt stupid. "I'm sorry, here master." She said. Naraku smiled at her. "You know very well that I can not touch that sword, a demon like me can not hold it. Would you be a dear and follow me so I can put it away?" he asked.

Yori was surprised at the way he spoke to her. It was as if he **needed **her a favor. It was as she was the only one who could do it, so he had to be nice to get her to do it. Either way, she would not test his "patience" according to Kagura's references.

She followed him down a hall and entered this room. He ordered her to place the sword in this weird looking coffin, and as she was going to leave the room, he stepped in front of her.

"Yorr" he breathe. She looked surprisingly at him. He started to walk towards her as she started to back away. Frighten of what could happen, she started to walk backwards faster until she bumped into the wall. Naraku grinned as he approached her. He knew that she was scared and that she was looking for an escape.

"There is no where to hide my little reliable." He whispered very amused. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. He was now two inches away from her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the unpredictable and said: "Please my lord, I did as you asked. Please spare my life!"

And that was exactly what Naraku wanted to hear. Smiling he pressed his whole body against hers. "You certainly most did well Yori" he said silkily. "Even better than I expected." As he finished those last words, he brought his hands around her back. Yori's eyes widen. _He's going to kill me; he's going to kill me! _She said to herself. But to the opposite, Naraku started to kiss around her neck. And then his hands brought her closer to his chest. As he did so he started to whisper her name.

Suddenly, Kagura walked right into the room and found both of them together.

An accident? No. Naraku had planned it all. If Kagura were to be jealous of Yori… his plan might just work…

Hello everybody! Thank you so much for reviewing. But im kind of sad because I only have 13 reviews up to now!  Compared to the others who have like over 150! Oh well, please let all your fanfiction friends know I write! And, REVIEW! Thanks.


	6. Plans to action

Disclaimer: Like I said, I do not own Inuyasha or Naraku or Kagura but I do own Yori. And for people who have noticed my mistakes, I'm sorry about them, but do keep in mind that I'm a French lady. And if you've read the chapters before this one, my little word _tough _well I meant she thought! (How embarrassing. cry's) Now, on with the story!

It had been a day since Kagura had walked in Naraku's little "session" with Yori. At first she had been surprised to see him kiss her, but then it clicked back that he was: Naraku. The most evil half demon in the world. When he was with her the day before, she almost thought that maybe he was going to be nice now. But she had been wrong…

_Wait a minute! What do I care about all of this? That little bastard is trying to make me fall in love with him or something. I had no clue he was out of ideas that badly! Trying to make me love him so I won't betray him again! _

Laughing, Kagura already felt better. She walked down the castle halls and saw Yori with her "lord". Naraku and Yori looked up from where they were sitting.

"Oh, Kagura, you came right on time. We were just taking about you." Naraku said with a little smirk. "Come here." He said.

Kagura sat down beside him and Yori. "As I was saying to Yori, would you do the honor to tell her who Sesshomaru is?" He asked with an evil grin. Kagura tried not to show any emotion of fear, because that is what he expected to get. "Well?" he asked lifting up an eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother." She said quietly. Naraku grabbed her knee and that made her jump. "What else?" he asked smirking again.

_Why is he smiling so much? What the hell is he planning now?_ She thought.

"He is a full demon." She answered hopping that is what he wanted to hear. Naraku let go of the knee and sighed.

"He also wants Inuyasha's death, Kagura." He said annoyed.

"And this is where you two come in." He looked at Yori who was sitting on her knees and her head bend down.

With a more serious tone he added: "Kagura, you will go and find Sesshomaru. Let him know that Inuyasha does not have his sword anymore. Then report back to the castle. Kagura you may leave."

"Yori, he said turning his head facing her, now listen good, because I'm only going to say this once. I want you to report back to Inuyasha and tell him this." He said. "I want you to go and tell him that on your way to bring me back his sword, you meet up with Koga. Tell him that Koga threaten you and Kagura and you both gave the sword to him, because this is what Koga wanted. Then, let Inuyasha know that once at my castle, I got angry with you for giving away the sword and now you have no place to go. Also let him know that you fell into my trap and you are desperate for help. The monk should buy your story. You are to give them fake directions as far away from my castle. During that time, Kagura will tell Sesshomaru that Inuyasha doest not have his sword anymore, which naturally he will go after Inuyasha. This is like killing a bird with one stone. Both of them will be as far away from my castle."

Naraku looked at Yori, wondering if she understood everything. "Yes master, I will do your plan. But where do I go once Inuyasha meet's up with Sesshomaru?" she asked. "I'm I to stay with them?"

Naraku grinned and got up. "Don't worry about that Yori, I will come back for you." He said in a low voice. Leaning his body against her back he place his head beside her shoulder.

"**Unlike** your parents who abandoned you, **I** will not do the same. This is your home now."

And with that he got up and waited patiently to see how his plan would work.

_I'm so glad I get to see Sesshomaru! _Kagura mentally thought. _It's been a while! _

As she continued to walk, she meet up with a little girl named Rin; and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked up at her with his no-emotion-golden-eyes. "Kagura" he said with not a trace of emotion in his voice. Her heart pumped a bit at the way he said her name. But Naraku's voice haunted her mind, which made her get back on track.

"Inuyasha no longer holds his Tetsuiga. His sword has been taken away." She said.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "And why do you tell me?" He asked.

"Because it's your opportunity to kill your brother, he is not as strong without his sword. Imagine all the embarrassment he will get when you are stronger than him, and he cannot defend himself. Just think about it. This is no trap. See you later."

And the wind witch flew away.

Sesshomaru thought. _Naraku, what are you planning now? I might as well use this opportunity to kill Inuyasha. Once I'm done, all go straight and kill Naraku and his little incarnations. _"Jaken, change of plan, we are turning around." He announced.

Yori had just finished telling the Inu gang her story.

Before she had left, Naraku had given her an old ugly kimono, which had blood on in. He had also given her a couple of bruises. Not real ones of course, he thought of doing it, but he knew she would probably stay with Inuyasha if he did.

"Well", Miroku said. "We could forgiver her Inuyasha. You know how Naraku is. He threatens the girl to death. Why don't we give her an other chance? And now we know who has your sword. You just need to follow Koga's sent, get your sword back and the we can kill Naraku once and for all. What do you say?" he asked.

Inuyasha looked at her. _Can I trust her? She lied before… It does make sense that Koga would steal the sword from them, that little cheater. Trying to fight me when I have no sword! _

"Lets go, Koga is by that direction. You better not me lying to me Yori, because if Koga does not have my sword I'll…" his sentence was cut short by the sound of Kagome's voice saying: "SIT".

"It's nice to have you back Yori." Sango said. "I'm glad that you're on our side and your not betraying us." She said smiling.

Yori felt like puking. Those humans trusted her so much, while she was betraying them… Again!

_Oh Kami, what have I gotten myself into? Again, those burglars should have caught me. Then I would not be in this situation! I don't know whom to please now. Naraku or them? What about myself? I think in this situation, there is no real answer. _

From far away, Naraku looked in Kanna's mirror, as Yori and Kagura had both done their jobs.

_Perfect._

_Everything is going as planned. As soon as all this is over, I'll have Kagura and Yori begging for me…begging for more…_

Hello everybody, I'm sorry about this mini cliffhanger… I would continue this, but you guys would not be able to read it until like next week! Cause I'm busy from tomorrow (Thursday to like Monday.) Anyways, have any of you seen the movie Trapped? Or do you know who Courtney Love is? Well she is THE Kagura in human form! I swear to god, she reminds me of her soooo much! You have to watch that movie and agree with me on that one! Lol, and she even looks like her a little!

If I wrote any of the Inu names wrong, let me know okay? Thank you to my new reviewers, and here are your questions answered.

Archangelina: I have taken your tips in action. I no longer write ALL when I really meant I'll, thanks. :)

Kags21: Thank you for telling your friends

Well, here goes an other chapter. If any of you guys have some good Inu stories that I should read, e-mail me them, or leave the name in your reviews! Until next time!

NarakusGirlJeanne


	7. Everything works out

Hello everyone! Finally I have a new chapter up! It took long, because I was not going to write until Christmas was done! (Yay, I now have Fruits Basket 12!) Since I am now on my winter break, there will be more updates! Enjoy!

Yori silently followed the Inu group, who were heading towards Koga's sent. She felt ill, because what the hell would happen when Inuyasha would figure out that Koga does not have his sword, and that she lied again?

_Naraku, again in a time like this, I wish you would of let me died by those bandits. My life seems to have been worse ever since I met you! And once you're done with me, whom will I have? Inuyasha and his friends wont want me, and you will probably kill my family. Oh god, what will I do? _

"Were almost to where Koga is!" Miroku said to Yori. "And once we get back the sword, we can go and kill Naraku for everything he has done, plus what he did to you!"

Yori just kind of grinned and again she almost puked. Her nervous level was too high, and soon she fainted in Mirokus arms. Later she woke up in this hut beside a big fire. Kagome was beside her and asked how she was.

"I'll be better. Thanks. It's just um, a um…" A voice she knew too well interrupted her.

"She fainted because she is nervous." Naraku said. Kagame and Sango turned around. Luckily for him, Inuyasha and Miroku had continued to walk and they were now battling against Koga. Unluckily for them, he was here, to pick up something he needed.

"Now, if you don't mind, ill be taking my precious doll. Get up Yori." He said in a cocky voice.

Sango froze, but Kagome pointed out an arrow at him.  
"You touch her, and you die!" Kagome yelled out. Naraku smirked.

"Yori, I said get up girl." Naraku repeated in a cold tone. Yori got up and walked up to him, were he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. "Good choice, my girl." He whispered in her ear. Looking back at Sango and Kagome, he grinned. "Thank you, I'll be leaving now."

Naraku pulled her outside and locked her eyes in his. "I missed you, darling." He whispered to her. Yori blushed. Again no body had ever given her that kind of attention. He trailed down her eyes brows with his finger. He kissed her lips and brought his head down her neck. "Come, we have to get out of here. And you have to change" he said looking at her clothes.

Kagura reported back to the castle and was happy to find that her "master" was out. Enjoying her time alone away from him, she walked around and said out loud:

"Only a matter of time until Naraku gets bored of Yori, and he goes back with me. I hate him so much. Yori better be a good amusement. As for his stupid plan, I hope Sesshomaru kills him. I hope he dies. I swear he is the devil in person! He can die! He can die! He WILL die one day! And I'll be free!"

"Oh really?" came a voice from behind.

Kagura froze. **He **was here? **He** heard it all?

She turned around and met with his charming red eyes. And handsome face. He was tall and muscular. One of his big hands went up and grabbed her face. Her heart raced. _So much for being alone. _

"Kagura." He whispered. She looked again in his eyes. Filled with malice. She started to tremble again. _It's that voice! That voice he uses! I'm usually never afraid of him! _

"Kagura." He whispered again. "I don't believe leaving you alone for too long is good." He started. He brought his other hand around her back, and pushed her into him. Her head rested uncomfortably against his shoulder. "I think it makes you think crazy things, that you should not think of. For your own good." Smiling he held her tighter against him. "Without me, I don't know what you would do. Kagura, you need me. You need me because I hold your heart. You need me because I am your master. If I were to give you freedom, you could not survive in this world. You do not know how to live. You would simply die of pain."

He breathed silently and kissed her around the neck. Then he held her chin in his hand. "Between you and me, I much rather your company that Yori's. She's such a stupid human."

Kagura's eyes widen. Naraku grinned and let her go. _She is just as stupid as Yori. Who would of guessed that the outside sometimes counts as much as the inside. _

He left her stading and headed to see what was going on between the half mutt, the full demon and the stupid wolf demon.

Over to the battlefield it was not pretty. Inuyasha and Miroku were trying to kill Koga, for something he did not have, and for some reason he was innocent about. Sesshomaru had just arrived and was trying to kill Inuyasha since he did not have his sword and Miroku was trying to distract Sesshomaru from Inuyasha so he could get the sword that Koga really did not have. There were soon to kill all of each other if they were not to stop.

Naraku was pretty satisfied of himself. He was now killing three birds with one stone. And if Miroku were to die, that would make four.

_All for a stupid piece of metal. _

_Humans, and even a certain demon. They are so gullible and stupid. And if I'm not mistaking, I believe that Kagura is beginning to like me more. That should keep her from betraying me again. Since fear did not stop, maybe a little bit of romance will. As for Yori, I am still not sure of what I'll do with her. If Kagura does tell her that I favor her over Yori, it might make her jealous and she will try to please me. Since of course, she is scared and wants to stay on my good side. Ah, women, humans, demons, there are all so stupid. _

With that, his handsome laugh echoed in the castle. As he stopped he noticed Yori was standing in the hallway.

"Spying on me are we?" he asked in a cocky voice. As he expected fear rose up a pound her and like he knew she would answer, came out the words:

"No! I'm sorry my lord, please forgive me!"

Naraku got up, and walked up to her. "How many times to I have to tell you, I do not forgive, I punish. I do not believe you will learn until it happens eh?"

Yori backed away. _Oh no! Now I pushed it! I really am going to die! I do not deserve this. _

"Naraku please! Please don't hurt me!" she cried out. She started to cry as she backed away and she fell. Tears ran down her cheeks and Naraku walked up to were she was on the ground. Yori was shaking like hell, and Naraku could not help but laugh. He loved the little scene she had just performed. He loved her fear. He sat beside her and brought one of his hands in back of her, bringing her in his arms once more, were she cried and cried and cried. Naraku rubbed her back with his hand and smiled.

_If I were to hit her, I think she would be scared of me for the rest of her life! I will have fun with this! _

He looked back and her tears, and brought her face in his hands. Grinning he licked away a few tears and said: "That's enough, I see you strongly believe that I will hurt you next time you bother me. It's good to know that you are like that, very reliable. Keep it that way." He got up and pulled her up in his arms. Bringing one of his hands in her hair, he noticed that her tears had stopped.

"But, unfortunately for you, I keep my words." With that, a slap across her face was heard, and his footstep who were now walking away. After the two were alone, laughter was heard, and tears that fell on the floor echoed again in the castle.

Hey everybody, god, if you like violence, I guess this is your fic. I hope I'm not going over board with violence. If I am, sorry and you don't need to continue reading it. I guess I'm just making Naraku how I think he would be in real life. Anyways, yes I will finish this fic, and I might do this one shot one. Review, review review! _Merci, et bonne semaine! Profiter des vacances_!


	8. Kagura's secret

"**A mystery…" –**Haru Sohma, Fruits Basket

"I will kill you Koga! Give me back my Tetsuiga!" yelled out Inuyasha.

"I already told you I don't have it stupid mutt!" Koga yelled back. "Why can't you understand that?"

Koga, Inuyahsa, Miroku and Sesshomaru were all covered in blood. It had been nearly 3 hours and the sword had never appeared. All four men were fighting over something that was not even there. And finally one of them noticed.

"You are right, Koga does not have your sword Inuyasha." He said.

Everybody was silent. Sesshomaru's golden eyes looked away and he started to leave. "I am loosing my time here, obviously Naraku still has your sword. His little wench must of lied to you Inuyasha you pathetic half demon. You believe her. Just like Kykyo…" And with that he was gone.

Inuyasha looked at Koga. "You really don't have it?" He asked confused.

"That's what I have been saying all day! Now, I don't know what the hell is going on, but if you want to fight, bring it on!" Koga yelled.

"Inuyasha, I believe that Koga is right. He does not have your sword, Yori must of lied again." Miroku started. "Sorry Koga for believing her, we must go on, come Inuyasha."

The two left and Koga cursed at his friends. Before they were too far away he yelled out: "Maybe you should think before acting on!"

Yori was alone in this room she found and tears streamed down her eyes. _Why did he hit me? Because I deserved to be punished? All I did was walk in at the wrong moment! What's next? I will drop something and he will slay me? Naraku really is the devil in person. I had no clue such evil people existed! Again and again, why could I have not died by those bandits?_

"Yori?" came a voice. She looked up at her. After spending half the night crying, she looked bad. When her vision became better she noticed it was Kagura. "Hi Kagura." Yori said. Kagura bent down and looked at her.

"Naraku slapped you?" she asked gently. Yori just looked back at her. And nodded slowly. "Yes, he did" Yori replied. Kagura actually pitied her. "Naraku can sometimes be a little harsh. He used to hit me a lot before. And he still does." The two young women were left in silence.

"I don't know what to do. I don't think I can survive it anymore! I wished I could of died back by those burglars. Naraku really hates me. I think I want to die. I wish I would of died." She said.

"Oh really? Is that your wish?" Naraku asked. Both women turned there heads and meet up with him in surprised.

_You really can't talk out loud around here. _They both thought.

Naraku smiled and came in the small room, and sat down beside both of them. He looked at them and both there heads went down. "Ladies, it is not nice to talk like that." Looking at Yori. He spoke again. "Do you really wish to die?" he asked.

Yori looked at him. "No, my lord, I do not really wish to die." She answered in a low voice. Naraku ordered Kagura to leave. Again she was alone with him.

"Then why do you say so?" he asked looking deep into space.

Yori was quiet. "Because I am scared of you." She said.

"And because I hit you?" Naraku mused to her. He brought up his hand up to where he had hit her on the cheek. He felt her cheek and let his hand there. Yori shivered. Naraku smiled then brought his head to hears and looked deeply in her eyes, keeping his hand on her cheek. "Yes? No?" he asked. Yori looked down. Naraku smiled again. He sat closer to her, and said: "I wont hit you again Yori, unless you make me angry. I think I want you in my chamber." He said. "It will help you sleep." He added. Yori's face went red.

"Ch- chamber?" she spelled out. Naraku grinned. "Oh, so I see you are inexperienced. I shall change that." He whispered to her.

"Naraku, why do you keep me alive?" she asked. He got caught back. He looked at her with intense eyes. Walking up to her, her placed his hands on her throat. "Are you asking me a question?" he hissed. Her eyes grew big, and he smiled. "Do you wish to die Yori?" he asked toughing his grip. The young girl nodded a no. "Well then why do you ask?"

Yori gave up. Not talking it anymore she cried out: "Would you not ask the same question if you were in my place?"

Naraku looked at her in surprise. "Allowing yourself freedom?" He let go of her neck and brought her up to himself. "Because I need amusement darling, and you are just the tool I need. Good enough?"

Yori felt like crying. _So all the attention he gave me was just for using me? _

"Naraku, I thought that maybe you liked me, and that you were not using me! Well I was wrong! I…I should of stayed with Inuyasha! Better yet, you should of let me to die!" she started to cry again.

Naraku held her tighter, not really knowing what to do. The first time in his life he felt kind of, _kind of _guilty. "Yori stop that." She did not stop crying so he said it again, "Yori stop. I hate it when women cry." When she did not stop he yelled it out. Which, it made her cry even more. Giving up, he just decided to hold her as she finally stopped. He brought her to her usual bed and went outside to think.

_Why that stupid Yori! She, she almost made me pity her. I am Naraku, not some stupid human man who cares for someone he… he… loves. _He thought in disgust. _She must leave, and I must go on with my jewel shards. That no good female bitch… Why is it when she cry's…. I feel guilty… I never feel guilty… Damn it all!_

Naraku went and punched the wall. "For hell's sake!" He yelled out. Kagura went outside to see what was happening.

"Naraku? What are you doing?" she asked in surprise. He turned around and looked at her.

"Kagura, that women, Yori, she must go!" he yelled out at her. Kagura backed away and nodded.

Yori POV 

_So much for my life. I don't know what to do anymore. I really have nowhere to go. This really sucks… I hate this I want to leave!_

"Yori, its time to go." Kagura told me. I had not even noticed her come in. I just followed her, thinking it was time for Naraku's "chamber thing". But I was wrong because Kagura led me all the way outside, back to where I had first met Naraku. "Have a good life." She said and she flew away. There I just stood looking around. It had been a while since I saw sunlight or blue skies. Back in Naraku's castle everything was dark. Not knowing what to do, I walked back to where my legs brought me. Back home. I hope.

Back at Naraku's castle 

"Naraku, Yori is back home." Kagura told her master. Naraku looked back at her. "Good, that girl was different then the others." He said. "Yes, she was indeed… Now that she is gone, come here Kagura."

Kagura walked up to where Naraku was sitting. "Yes?" She asked. Naraku pulled her leg and she fell down on him. He smiled and covered his lips on hers. "I really did much rather you than her you know." He said once he let her go of her lips. Naraku held her strongly against him. "Too bad she did not have any power that could have helped me to find the jewel. Just a mere human."

Kagura stayed quiet. Naraku was in a good mood, so she was going to keep him that way, by **not saying anything**.

Not saying anything that could make him want to **kill** her…

Not telling him, that she knew where the last jewel shard was, because Yori's mother was the one who owned it…

Flash back 

"Kagura, don't tell Naraku but I think my mom has a jewel shard. She used it to protect our house. And that is when everything happened. Although she was protecting it, we needed food so I ran out the house with a bit of money, and that is when Naraku saved me… I want to tell him, but I think he would kill me, or more of less kill my family and steal the shard…"

End of flash back 

"Some thing the matter Kagura?" He asked playing in her hair.

_He knows something is going on… He is being nice to me, because he knows… Even if I tell him, he will probably kill me for not telling him any sooner. _

Naraku looked at her intensely. "Well? Anything you wish to tell me?" he asked again.

Kagura swallowed hard and looked in her master's eye.

_I really will receive a beating either way… Why did she have to tell me this? What am I going to do?_

"Nothing… there is nothing Naraku…" Kagura said looking down.

"Really? Because that is not what I think." Naraku said. He held her tightly against him. "Kagura, do not lie to me." He said.

Kagura somewhat felt safe against his strong chest and his broad shoulder. He smelled good and he was handsome. How could she resist him?

_That_ is exactly how he wants her to feel.

Kagura closed her eyes. _Either way I receive a beating, and I'm back in my cell. This is a: lose lose situation. _

"Naraku… do you know what's going on?" she asked almost in a whisper. He smiled then started to laugh.

"I know everything that is going on this castle. And I also know that you are keeping something from me. Kagura stay on my good side, it will be less painful."

_Well if he knows why does he ask me? What am I going to do? Oh help me! _

Naraku smiled once more and let her go. She fell on the ground her face as frighten as a child who is scared of monsters.

"Very well Kagura." He said looking down at her.

"No wait! Master please I will tell you!" Kagura yelled out.

"What is there to say now?" He questioned back.

Hi everybody, I'm sorry for this mini cliffhanger… Anyways, I want to thanks all of my new reviewers and the old ones who keep on reading it! I think I will update again this week or something. Happy new years if I don't before! More anger to come in the next chapter, _a plus tard!_

By the way, I was at a Chinese restaurant last Saturday and this is what I read:

Speak no evil. See no evil. Hear no evil. 

The opposite of our demon Naraku eh?


	9. Naraku romance

"We are born alone, and we die alone." –Fruits basket

"Yori is that you?" Yelled out Yori's mother from not too far away. Yori looked up. "Mother!" she yelled back and started to run towards her. Yori's mom held her in her arms tightly.

"Oh Yori! I thought you died! I was so worried about you!" She said in tears. Yori smiled. It felt good being safe again…

_But am I truly safe? What if Naraku comes back after me… Why did he even let me go?_

"Where were you?" she asked looking in her daughter's face.

_Oh god, what do I answer to that? Should I tell her about Naraku or not?_

Before she could even answer her mother spoke again: "Oh it does not matter where you were! As long as you are alive that's all that counts! Did I ever miss you Yori!" Yori smiled, and her mother hugged her again.

"So mom, what happened while I was gone?" Yori asked.

"Well, the jewel shard is still protecting our house. But we got to be quiet about it, because we don't want demons to know about it." Yori's mother brought her back home, where she cooked supper. Once they ate the rice, her little sister Violet came in and saw her big sister.

"Yori! Yori! You came back!" The little girl yelled out and then ran up to her for a hug.

"Hi Violet! How are you? I missed you!" Yori called out to her sister.

"Me too! Me too! Me miss Yori!" Violet said her eyes shining with happiness.

Later that night, Yori was left alone and thought. _I have to admit I miss Naraku… He was the first man who ever paid attention to me, and I did like him. Why did he let me go anyways? I did everything he asked me to do._

"Yori dear, would you mind going to the lake and get water please?" Her mother asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Sure, I'll go." _And it will give me an excuse to stop thinking of Naraku._

Outside, the wind was cold and the moon was full. It was scary walking alone in the woods, and Yori felt as if someone was watching her. Once at the river, she bend down and looked at her reflection, thanks the moon that shone. Her eyes were sad eyes, and she held on her knees.

"I miss Naraku." She whispered to herself. "I wonder why he let me go. He probably never liked me; a demon like him would never like me… Or any humans." Looking again in the lake, a tear fell down. "I actually thought he liked me… I was so foolish." And again a few other tears fell down.

It had been about two weeks, since everything happened. From meeting Naraku, to being with Inuyasha to back with Naraku, to back with Inuyasha and to back home.

Her tears were the only sound heard except for the blowing wind. Again Yori looked at her sad reflection, and then noticed that she was not alone. Naraku's grinning face was shown in the lake. Her heart started to beat faster as she turned around and met up with his pants. Looking up from the ground, she saw his long black wavy hair blowing in the wind and his ruby red eyes.

_Na-Naraku? He was here all this time? _

Yori was so surprised that she backed away fell on her butt and in the water. Naraku started to laugh and held out his hand.

"Foolish you say?" he questioned her, as he pulled her up.

All of her kimono was wet and Yori was cold. And she had not gotten the water for her mother.

"How long have you been here?" She asked trembling from the cold and him.

"Long enough Yori." He said as he walked up to her. He looked down at her kimono, which was revealing her body, because it was wet. Yori noticed he was looking down and brought her arm up to hide herself. As she did so, Naraku caught her arm slid down his hand to her wrist. Yori's heart was beating fast again.

"W- why are you he- here?" she stammered.

Naraku smiled. "To see you Yori. It was not foolish of you to fall in love with me. The reason I let you go was because I heard a little secret that you never told me about." He brought her cold body against his warm one. "And that truly hurt me Yori, why did you not tell me your mother had a scared jewel shard?" he asked as he brought his big hand to her lower back.

_He knows! Kagura must have told him! I Knew I could not trust her!_

"I am sorry Na-Na-Naraku…" she said trembling. Tears fell down her eyes again. "I was going to tell you but when you h-h-hit me, I was so scared you were going to be angrier at me…" she managed to answer.

"Oh, my Yori. You should have trusted me before my incarnation Kagura. I was most angry that you told her before telling me." He slid his big hand up to her back and then to her shoulders. He looked in her face and smiled.

_Oh god… I know he wants the jewel shard. What will my mother do? Am I betraying my family by giving him the shard? Either way, he is going to take it, and it would be better not by force. _

"I will give you the shard my lord." She said looking down.

Against Naraku's chest felt and heard his laugh. It was not like the evil one she usually heard, but he was more laughing at what she said.

"My my my, dear Yori. You may stop calling me lord." He commented. "And yes, I would like you to give me the shard." He said. Naraku brought up her face and gently kissed her lips. "I knew you would do it." He whispered in her ear. "Now, shall we walk back to your home?" he asked.

The walk back was a very quiet one. The only sounds heard were there footsteps and the wind. Once there, her mother came out, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yori! Naraku is with you! Run for your life, he is going to kill us all!" She cried out.

Naraku smiled and brought his arm against Yori's back. "You must be Yori's mother." He said smiling at her. The woman was in total shock.

"Mother, Naraku is with me, he is here to take the scared jewel shard we have." She said calmly. "Follow me." She said turning her head to his. Both of them walked to where she lived. Naraku entered the small house and looked around.

_What does she live in? She will be lucky if she even survives winter in that thing._

Yori came back and gave him the shard she had. "Here." She said as she dropped it in his hand. Naraku smiled and put it away. Then noticed her sad face.

"Yori, come here darling." He said. She did as she was told, and he wrapped her in his arm. He held her tightly and placed his head beside hers. "Yori, do you want to return with me, or spend the rest of winter with your family? Not that I think you will survive." He said looking back in the house. As she did not answer, he spoke again. "It will be better for your family to be two instead of three to fend." He said.

_Why does he want me to come with him? I mean of course I want to go, but my family… He is right; they would be better two then three. I have to listen to my heart. I love him._

"Naraku, I want to be with you." She said.

"I thought so." He said smiling.

They both left Yori's house, and walked back outside. There stood Yori's mother and her sister Violet.

"Mother, Violet, I am going back with Naraku." She said. She looked at Naraku and asked him if she could go back and visit. He nodded. And said: "when I allow you." "I will come back." She said. Violet ran to her and hugged her and so did her mother.

Back at Naraku's castle 

Naraku turned around to face Yori. "I have moved your room closer to mine, as I promised." He said smiling to her. "Now, I think you need to change into new dry clothes he said looking at her body. "Follow me."

Yori followed Naraku down the hall and went in what she thought was his room. Because it was dark, huge, and the bed was big with silky bed sheets and blankets. He walked to where there was a bunch of kimonos. He took out his hand towards her and Yori hesistated then put her tiny hand in his big one.

"Choose one you like Yori." He said.

Yori looked at the variety of kimonos. There were white ones, purples, reds and blacks ones. Then there were some made out of silk, and some with decorations such as flowers, stars, designs and patterns. She had never in her life seen that many kimonos. Which were all for women. She picked out a purple silk kimono which had a curvy golden line patterns. Then Naraku grabed the back of where her kimono was attached and undid the knot. Her kimono fell down on the floor and she was bare naked in front of him. Her face went a bright red, as Naraku looked at her body for a long time smiling. Yori just froze in front of him. Smiling, Naraku started to put on her new kimono and once she was all dressed up, he brought his hands up her hips and to her shoulders. Then Naraku kissed around her neck and ear. Slowly he played in her long hair and whispered her name. He covered his mouth on hers and allowed his tongue to enter in her mouth. He explored hers, as she shyly did in his mouth. He continued to play in her hair and with a free hand, brought her closer to him. Body's pressed, the heat rose up, until Naraku left her mouth. Naraku smiled and Yori did so.

"Well, now that we are finished, why don't you go and eat. You look pale my dear." He said.

Yori blushed at the word he used _my dear _and followed him to the kitchen where she cooked herself some rice. Naraku told her he had "business to attend" so she was left to think.

_I don't understand. Why is Naraku being so nice to me? I mean, before he was nothing like this. I wonder if I have an other mission to fulfill for him or something. Oh well, I love him, and that is all that matters right now._

**Author Note**

Hello everybody! Thank you for the reviews. I had a mini writers block, but then everything cleared up. I hope you like what I did. And I really hope Naraku is still himself. I don't think he would say _my dear _lol, but if you think of anything better, let me know. I want to thank Sam Wiley for her wonderful reviews, and yes Archangelinathis is how you write it in French lol. _Merci et svp laisser moi un mot ou deux! _(Please review hehe)


	10. Over protectiveness

"A man's back is his life." Haru Sohma-Fruits Basket Author's note 1 

When I was reading the last chapter of my story, I realized how much it needs more working on it. Like I kept on repeating "big hand" and "he" all the time. I feel quite stupid. Compared to the first chapter and now, god did I ever make progress… I worked harder on this one, by re-reading… so I hope its better!

_Does Naraku make fun of me? Why does Naraku make fun of me?_

In her sleep, she tossed and turned. Nightmare's would come and haunt her mind. It felt, as she could never wake up. Her eyes would not open and her mouth could not scream. Until she felt something warm against her forehead. A hand, which stopped the dreams. And made her able to come back to reality.

Opening her green eyes, Yori's vision became a little clearer. Then she felt the hand go down her cheek all the way to her hand. _His hand. _

"Naraku!" she yelled out too loud in surprise. Naraku lifted her up, and she was now sitting on her bed.

"Good morning Yori." Naraku greeted her. She spun her head and meet with his handsome face.

"You saved me from my nightmares!" she said happily. Naraku smiled, but more in a sarcastic way.

"Oh really? And what were they about Yori?" the dark demon asked looking at her intensely.

"Um… its hard to describe really. I wanted to wake up, but I was not able too."

There was no response from him. He seemed to be thinking deeply. "Yori," he spoke. She looked up at him. "Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked. Confused the young women stared back.

"Euh, no… I don't." she responded.

"Because truly, I want you to tell me if there is. Not Kagura, not any one else."

Is he still angry and "hurt" at me from telling Kagura about the jewel shard? He is worried that I will tell Kagura again.

"Yes Naraku, but I really don't have anything to say… If I do in the future, I will tell you." Yori answered, not knowing if she really was speaking the truth.

"Good, now you are to eat Yori, then you are to leave with me." He commanded.

"To where?" Yori asked without thinking. Naraku's face glanced back at her, in a serious look, which scared her. He turned around his back facing her. "I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"Never mind, go eat at once." The dark lord replied.

What's with him? One minute he is happy greeting the next he is angry?

Deciding to let it go, not being able to understand his "moods" she went on and ate. After she finished her last bite, a shadow appeared in back of her. Naraku placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke: "Yori, go and get dressed in a warmer kimono, I am to bring you outside the castle." It had been a week since she had seen light; therefore Yori was happy seeing the sun once more.

Yori went in her new room, unable to find any kimonos to wear. In fact none were to be seen. Panicking, she looked everywhere. Nothing. Her heart started to beat faster. She really wanted to go outside, and she did not want to change Naraku's mind about not going.

Oh no! Now Naraku will get angry if I don't come back with the kimono on! I am probably loosing his patience! He's going to think I'm an incompetent girl! Where is it?

The girl felt like puking. Deciding it was better to face him than Naraku going after her, she stepped out of her room so fast that she ran right into him and started to fall back. Naraku grabbed her arm and caught her just before she fell. He brought her in his arms and held her there for a minute. She heard his curse something like stupid wench and again she decided she was really stupid.

Naraku's hand reached up to her face and brought it to met his. "Yori" his cold voice spoke. She felt intimidated by the way he looked straight in her face. Before he could finish, Yori blurt out:

"I am so sorry Lord Naraku! I was trying to find a kimono to wear, but there were none my lord. Sorry for my incompetence."

His stern face broke into a charming smile. As if he was holding back from laughing. "Yori, oh Yori, I don't know what to say." He mocked her. Then he started to laugh like the time he had in the woods. "Follow me, dear." He said once he calmed down. She could still see he was smiling as he held her hand to his chamber. Yori stayed quiet, not wanting to change his good mood.

A thicker kimono was handed out to her, colors of dark blue and silver. She noticed Naraku was still smiling and that annoyed her. Naraku noticed it immediately.

"Something the matter?" he asked still smiling.

"Nothing." She answered still angry that he was making fun of her. Naraku walked up to her and whispered in her ear: "Put it on, before I decide to do it myself." Yori's heart beaded and she blushed at his comment. Naraku turned around and Yori put it on very fast. He turned back facing her and handed out his hand.

Naraku walked his dark castle, Yori following him at his side. She looked up at him, feeling very short. Naraku caught her looking at him as she blushed, his lips curling in a grin. Once outside, where a several demons roamed around he walked up to the end of his land.

"Hold on tight." Before she could do it herself, he wrapped her in his arm. They broke thru what Yori thought was his "barrier" she had heard Inuyasha talk about. And then, feeling his arm loosen up, she opened her eyes, to see something that she had not seen in so long.

Snow.

Everywhere was covered in a cape of snow. The lands were white, and the wind blew more flakes. Not that there was a lot, but enough to cover the grass.

"Oh Naraku! This is beautiful! Last time I have seen that much snow, was when I was little." Yori exclaimed.

"Yes, I must agree that I have not seen snow for a long time as well." Naraku agreed. He pulled her beside him, putting his arm around her waist.

Both stood there together looking at the magic of nature. She could not believe how beautiful it was. Suddenly, Naraku's eyes shifted to the left. And he let her go turning his head towards that direction. A demon was coming at a fast speed aiming at Yori. Her eyes grew wide as Naraku went in front of her, slicing the demon in haft with a sweep of his hand.

Then, a cry was heard. Naraku turned around as an other demon appeared towards Yori. Closing her eyes, she felt Naraku move in front and kill the demon again. Then an other came and she heard him yell out: "Nobody touches my Yori!" and then something she had never seen before, a big blast of red light came as a bunch of trees went flying and wind blew afterwards.

He turned around and brought her in his arms holding her tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked worried. She nodded and then she was squished against him. "Nobody will lay a hand on you. Foolish demon's, they have guts coming after you."

He held her and then let go a little, and brought her back thru the barrier and back inside the castle.

Again inside, Naraku held her in his arms. "Too bad the visit had to be cut short." He whispered in her ear. Yori shivered, as Naraku's hands moved towards her hips. "I have business to attend, you may do as you please." He whispered again as he covered her mouth with his. Letting go, he spoke: "But I do not want you to go in the basement or outside, if you can make it that far." Pulling her once more in an embrace, he let her go so roughly that she almost fell again for the second time that day. Naraku turned around walked to his chamber, grabbed what looked like a sword and left.

Not knowing what to do, Yori shyly walked back towards her room, until she ran into Kagura. "Had fun?" she asked her lips smiling in an evil way. Yori ignored her, taking Naraku's advice of not telling her anything. For the rest of the day, she cleaned her room, cooked herself lunch and walked around the castle.

Later she got lost somehow, and tripped over a hard object. Some sort of lock. Looking down, she noticed it was a door that she had seen before. One to go in the basement, exactly where Naraku had told her not to go. She ran back away from it, not wanting to being caught close to it. Away, she tried to think why he did not want her there. It was obvious he did not want her outside because her life would easily be gone, but why the basement? And what were his "important business" he had to attend so often?

**Author's note 2**

Sam Willey, I tried to look for you story by using the user name you gave me, but it does not exist. I would gladly check it out, but I cannot seem to find it. Please sign in, leave the link, or correct the user name if you did a mistake, thanks.

Thank you to all my reviewers, and if you are wondering why Naraku does not want her in the basement, it is because this is where all of his cells are! (Like in the episode where chains attach Kagura and he lets her go.)


	11. Mixed emotions

"I have a dream." Martin Luther King Jr.

**Author's note: **Please reviewers, no flames. Seriously, I had been reading really good stories, and flamers flamed so bad that they stopped writing. Don't like it don't read it, and for all the rest of you true reviewers, thank you.

PS, don't you think I make Naraku sneak up on Yori a lot?

It had been a day since Naraku had left for his "business" he always seemed to attend, and Yori was bored out of her mind. She tried to avoid Kagura, in case she would blurt out any more secrets she and Naraku should not know, and Kanna was nowhere to be seen.

Curiously, Yori just "strolled" down the hall where the lock for the basement was.

I wonder if this is where he keeps Inuyasha's sword. It's kind of mean what he did, stealing his sword. Wait a minute! What am I saying! Of course it was mean, Naraku is evil! What was I ever thinking going back with him! I am so stupid!

Feed up, she sat in front of the door trap. She just started at in, from what she could see from the darkness.

"Disobeying my orders?" the master of the castle asked.

Spinning around, falling on the trap, looking up she saw in the shadows the familiar body and face of; Naraku.

"Nar-Naraku!" she yelled out. He bends down forward to her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"What shall I do with you?" he asked himself.

Remembering the first time she had walked into him, as he had told her he did not forgive, but rather punished, she started to tremble. Naraku felt her arm shaking, as this brought him amusement.

"I really do not tolerate the fact I told you that you could not go, and you did. And the fact that you told Kagura about the shard and not me. And the fact that you do not think I am serious about this. And that you think you can play with me wench!" He yelled out.

Yori trembled even more so, her eyes filled with tears and her mind filled with terror.

He going to hit me, he's going to kill me, he's going to slice me in half and send me to hell.

"Listen girl," he breathed on her neck. "It's almost as you wish for me to punish you."

Tears started to pour down her cheeks. Naraku looked at her face and smiled. Then she let it all out and cried like a baby. He smiled even more so.

"I'm so sorry Lord Naraku! I-I-I… I did not go to the basement-I was only look-look-looking at the l-lock…" she managed to say in between breaths of tears. "I do-do think that you ar-are serious… I-I do not think this… this is a j-joke." She stammered as salty tears dropped on the floor.

Staring at her seriously, he let go of her arm, making her fall on the floor. And he walked away. She had been holding her tears when he had pushed her, and once she was sure he was gone, all of her feelings came out.

Why? Why I don't get this! I am so stupid! I was fooled by the times he is nice to me! This will never work out. Either he will be content that I do as he whishes or angry at what he does not want me to do! I was so foolish of thinking that I liked him, or even that he did!

Feed up, she collapsed on the floor where she fell asleep.

"Hey, hey wake up." Kagura's voice rang in her ears. Opening her green eyes, she met up with her red ones. Yori got up and yawned.

"Hi Kagura." She said smiling, feeling a bit better.

"Hello, its about time you are up. Naraku is gone again, and the castle is to ourselves, come with me!" she smiled.

_Okay, _Yori thought, _this is weird. Kagura wanting to spend time with me._

She followed her, as she led her to a room. There Kagura gave her breakfast, and then where she showed her how to play this game, called rock paper scissor. She mumbled something about seeing Inuyasha playing it. It was better then nothing, considering there was not much to do in that empty castle. After a while, Kagura sat down and asked her a question.

"Do you like Naraku?"

_Oh no! I cannot trust her! Not here, not her not ever!_

"Because if you do, he will never like you back. Naraku doesn't like anyone; he uses them, and then gets rid of them…. Trust me." She added.

She was silent again. _I cannot answer her! For two good reasons! First I don't even know, and second, it's Kagura! What ever I tell her, Naraku will either know or make her tell him._

"Well do you like him?" she asked grinning.

"I- um, I um…" – before she could finish, someone else toke the freedom to do it.

"I don't think it's any of your business Kagura."

Naraku.

He was there in the flesh.

Both women turned their head to met up with his. He had no expression on his face, just like Sesshomaru always had.

"Naraku! I did not even see you there!" Kagura exclaimed innocently. Yori kept quiet.

"Ive been here for quite a while, and I think I have heard enough." Walking in the room, he started to order around. "Kagura, go now and I shall deal with your punishment later." Turning his whole body towards Yori, he spoke: "And Yori, get up."

Like an army solder, she did.

"Got any answers for me?" he asked her.

Yori went blank. After a while Naraku grabbed her waist his hands traveling to her back and crushing her into him.

Her heart raced, but she decided not to be fooled by his charming actions.

"No." she tried to say loud and clear, which came out more like a whisper.

Naraku's face grew stern, then broke into a smile. "Really?" then he started to kiss her neck, slowly bringing up his hands towards her shoulders.

Butterfly's danced in her stomach as she blushed. But the feeling was gone as soon as he let her go. Completely.

"That's not what I think darling. You are rather scared to death of me, yet you like me." He answered in a cocky voice.

She just looked down.

"Think about it sweetheart. I will need your answer to see if you are willing to join me to Mount Hakurei."

Author's note 

I am going to follow the series where the band of seven comes, because I want to imply some drama between her, Naraku and…. Bankotsu!

T'ill next time, NGJ


	12. And we meet Bankotsu

"Life moves on, move with it." –From teen tarot.

Yori walked around in the new destination where she had settled in the night before. Mount Hakurei, Naraku had said. She looked around; to her it seemed pretty much the same thing as the other old castle they were in. It was dark, cold and empty. As she kept on walking around, she heard from not far away a voice. None that she recognized. It was not Kagura or Naraku, and even less Kanna. As she kept on walking, the more she could hear his voice. It was a male voice, and he seemed to be around 17 years of age. As she approached more, she could see a tall guy standing arms folded. He had a long black braid and was wearing this outfit that she had never seen before. She could tell he was strong by the way he was talking to this other guy.

"No, let me take on Inuyasha." The first guy said.

"Naraku told me I was the one killing him!" The guy with the braid answered.

"Well, I'm going to go and stop him then. See ya later when he's dead." The other one replied.

"Don't even think about it! I'll be the one killing Inuyasha!" The braid guy said.

The other one left, and he turned around. Yori immediately hid behind a rock, he was starting to walk closer to her.

"Hey, who are you?" the braid guy asked.

Crouching more on the ground, Yori then noticed he was talking to her!

"Oh me?" she blurted out. The guy raised a brow. "I am Naraku's…" she was quiet. _I am Naraku's what? I don't even know myself! _Before the guy could say anything, she asked him the same question; "who are you?"

"I am Bankotsu from the band of seven. You must be one of Naraku's whores." He decided.

Yori's face grew red with anger. "I am not his whore!" she yelled out at him getting up. Bankotsu just laughed in her face.

"Really then? What are you women?" he asked grinning.

"My name is Yori, and if you want to know so much, ask Naraku yourself!"

"No can do Yori, I've got business to do. But before I leave…see you later women… Yori." He called out as he disappeared.

After Bankotsu left, Yori went on and reached her destination. Food. She ate a vegetable rice stew, and had water… that Kagura prepared. Then she left again, trying to find something to do.

As she went on and walked, she suddently ran right into Bankotsu. Yori fell on the ground of the cave and Bankotsu stayed up. Apparently her bumping into him only made her fall.

Laughing, he handed out his hand to pick her back up. A grin curled up his lips. "Now I see why Naraku keeps you." He whispered. Yori's heart started to beat fast. Then Bankotsu took a step closer, and one of his hands grabbed her back pulling her on him. "Um, Yori." He whispered in her ear. Her face went completely red. Naraku had never said her name in that way.

Bankotsu's lips touched her neck, kissing it all to the way down. One of his hands moved towards her lower back. And then, he kissed her right on the lips. His lips sweet and gentle, unlike Naraku's suffocating embraces.

_Okay, maybe Naraku is not that rough, but every time he kisses me, I'm too scared to notice anything. But why is it I'm calm with Bankotsu? _

"Yori." He moaned in her ear, making her melt. He pulled her closer to him, and he was about to deepen the kiss, but someone interrupted him.

"Bankotsu." Hissed out an evil voice.

Bankotsu let go of her completely, and Yori fell on the ground… again.

"Bankotsu, what did I tell you about my hostages?" he asked him seriously.

**_Hostage? _**She thought.

"Never to touch them, I know. It won't happen again." He answered so casually and left.

Then the burning red eyes of her master fired on her. He walked up to where she was sitting on the ground. She closed her eyes and placed her arm on her face. Getting ready to get _punished._

"Yori." He breathed. "Did he hurt you?" he asked. Her eyes flew open.

_What? He is asking me if I am okay? What the hell?_

"Well are you or not?" he asked louder. She moved her head as a "no". He rolled his eyes and brought his hand out. As soon as she grabbed it, he pulled her right up. His right hand cupped her chin, forcing her to look in his face. After a long gaze he let her go. And the master left just as fast as he had arrived.

Confused, Yori decided to get as far as possible from men. _How can I get feelings for Bankotsu and Naraku? This does not make sence. But Naraku looked… jealous? But his eyes looked…hurt? Impossible! Naraku does not get such feelings from what I've heard and seen. He was probably just angry that someone else got to touch me or something…_

She went on and walked, until she heard people taking again. "I'm surely not alone in this new place." She said to herself. Looking again, she saw a woman with dark brown hair in a familiar costume. And a monk with familiar hair. _I know them! It's Miroku and Sango! _ She gasped so loudly that they turned around and faced her in as much surprise as her.

"Miroku! It's Yori!" Sango yelled out. "She must still be with Naraku!"

"Tell me Yori, is Naraku in mount Hakurei?" he asked her.

"I can't answer any of your questions!" she yelled out. "But I can tell you this, leave before he kills you!" She did not want another person to die by his hands.

Then Yori ran away. Far, far away in the near end of the mountain. _I have to get away from these people! _

Unfortunately, her wish was unheard, because Bankotsu was back.

"Is that you Yori?" he asked.

"Yes its me." She answered silently.

He started to laugh. "Don't worry, this time I did not come here to steal a kiss from you. Though, it's tempting." He flirted with her. "Oh yeah, Naraku told me to tell you to stay away from the Inu gang. He said he does not want you talking to them anymore." He looked at her again. "Yeah, that is about it. See you."

Yori just closed her eyes. She was sick of everyone telling her what to do. Commands all the time. From Naraku to Bankotsu, she was sick of it.

_I can't wait until we leave from here._

Yori just closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep. As she was sleeping, Kagura led her out of Mount Hakurei and then the whole fighting began.

Authors note.

Bankotsu will only appear in this chapter. It's when there is only him and Jakotsu left. Then after this one, he will die (like he did in the episode) and the story will only follow with Yori and Naraku relationship.


	13. Stand up for yourself

"Love is a force of nature" –Brokeback mountain. By Annie Proulx.

"Let me go!" Kagura yelled at her _master. _"Let me go Naraku, let me go!" she desperately tried again. No luck. He tightens his grip around her, and brought her to his chest and shoulders.

"You were suppose to make sure Bankotsu would not find out about Yori!" Naraku hissed in her ear. "And you are not able to keep up a simple task like that one." He added. "You know what? Your wish is to be free. Well _darling _if you were to be set free, you would not last a day in the world. Because you are not able to do things by yourself. Simple things." Naraku let his hands travel freely around her body. Enjoying making her powerless. Then he looked at her in the eye. "What do you have to say?" he asked.

Kagura just looked back. She was not sure if she should stand up for herself, and regret that later, or say nothing and let him "win".

When she did not choose anything, he sure did. "Good, I like that answer." He mocked and left.

"**Hey Yori!" **Bankotsu yelled. "Yori! Wait up!" he yelled again. She had no choice but to stop walking and wait.

He was part of Naraku's crew, and she had to listen to Naraku, so that meant she also had to listen to his crew. Or guards, or slaves.

"Hey," he said out of breath. "Why are you walking away from me?" he asked smiling at her.

She did not even bother to answer. Naraku did that a lot to her. Ask questions, that you should not answer. And there again, it did not matter if she did answer or not, because Bankotsu had something in mind.

Bankotsu took her hand and brought it to his chest. Then with his left hand, he pressed her back to make her closer to him. And then he kissed her on the lips. Gently he did so. This time, Yori closed her eyes. His kiss was different then Narakus. It had something special in it. Naraku's kisses always frighten her. Around him, she was always on guard expecting the worst. But with Bankotsu, he was human like her.

His kiss deepen, and then naturally their mouth's opened and he slid his tongue in hers. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, not thinking about what she was actually doing.

"Bankotsu, I do not think I assigned you to kiss my hostages." Came out a deep, furious male voice.

Both of them turned around; caught and guilty.

"Bankotsu, I will have a talk with you later." He hissed. "And you." He said turning around. "You come with me girl." He said angrily.

This time he did not bother to ask if she was "okay" like he did yesterday.

She followed him in back, trying not to make any unnecessary noise.

Suddenly, he spun around. "You… you just leave! I don't want to see your face for the next few days! Go now!" he yelled out.

Her eyes spun open. What was he saying? He wanted her to leave? She was expecting him to punish her, or in one of his rare moods, kiss her back or something. She was not expecting him to tell her to leave.

Yori just did as she was told.

Once alone, there she could not take it.

"Do this, do that. Don't do this, don't do that. You're not allowed Yori. Leave Yori. Come Yori. Follow me Yori! I am SICK of being told what to do!" she yelled out. "And I miss my family! This place is hell!"

Yori did a five minute fit then sat down. She was convinced that she was going to leave this place, and make it out alive. If only she could find the perfect plan.

An hour later, her plan was settled. She new where the path to lead her out the cave was, all she had to do is make it outside on time. She figured Naraku had to be too "busy" to find her.

To her success, it worked. She was now outside mount Hakurei.

"I am free! Yes! No more orders!" she yelled out of joy. She ran in the forest, and then stopped by near a river, and fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was almost nightfall. Yori looked around, noticing that the forest-looked way scarier than it did in broad daylight. She got up, and started walking faster. Everywhere trees mocked her, and the wind seemed to laugh at her. She started to pace. Then when she heard a sound in the bush, she started to run really fast. Yori ran, and ran and closed her eyes running faster. She kept on running until she ran right into something big and hard. Falling back on the grass, she opened her eyes.

There she saw a six foot some, tall, muscular men… no demon, with long white hair and golden eyes. A long white fur hung over his shoulder. He did not look amused by her incident. In fact, he looked like he was about to slay her in half.

_His hair is just like Inuyasha's! Except he has no ears! Well… dog-ears anyways._

Yori got up, and started to walk to the right. She started to know what demons liked. They liked when the human would get on their knee and beg for their lives. Well, she was not going to do that same old trick again. Like she had to always do with Naraku.

Surprisingly the white haired demon, Sesshomaru, did not say or do anything, he just walked on. Because he had some more important places to reach. Like mount Hakurei.

Her heart still beating fast, Yori stopped beside a huge tree to rest for the night. The next morning she decided, was the day she would go back home to her mother and Violet.

The wind continued to blow during the night, as back in Mount Hakurei, the battle only started.

Yori woke up by the light of the sun. It was finally morning. She stretched and yawned, and made her way to home.

"So hungry… need food." She mumbled.

"You know, when I told you to stay away from me, I did not mean it literally out the castle, girl." Naraku's voice grunted.

Yori looked right up. Again! He had sneaked up on her! Instead of acting all surprised, which she was, she just sat down on the grass.

Naraku's expression changed. He seemed to be surprised at her act.

"Okay, listen, I want to go back home, so please leave me alone Naraku." She said in a bored voice. Obviously the cold wind and hungriness made her act weird.

Naraku looked at her again. "Well **_hostage_ **have a nice way back home, if you can find it that is. None less survive the way back!" he retorted back.

"I will! See you later **_master!_**" she yelled back at him. Then Naraku got angry. He bended down and hit her across the face.

"Don't think you are not under my control anymore wench. The only reason I am letting you go now is because if have some better things to do."

And with that he left her, lip bleeding, in the middle of nowhere.

Authors note 

Okay so I made Naraku a total bastard. I just had too, I mean seriously, who would let someone bully them like that?


	14. And here comes Takashi

"If you can't fix it, you got to **stand** it." –Ennis Del Mar, Brokeback Mountain, by Annie Proulx

"Stupid demon…" Yori whispered. "It's the second time he hits me like that… I don't love him, no body could love a stupid demon like that. I'm going back home to help out my family." She looked around. "I'll show you Naraku!"

And she sure did show him, because Yori found her way back home.

"Mom! Violet! Anyone home?" Yori asked, walking to their house. Or more like hut.

"Yori?" a small voice asked. Then the purple eyes of her sister Violet were in sight. "Yori!" the little girl ran up to her and jumped in her arms.

"Violet, hi! Where is mom?" she asked, holding her little sister. Violet pointed a figure by the right.

"Mommy with Takashi." She answered smiling.

"Takashi?" Yori asked confused. _Who is this Takashi guy?_

Yori walked up closer to the right then spotted the familiar hair of her mom's and then someone else she never seen before. He seemed to be the same age of her mother's, but with brown hair and a beard.

"Yori! You are back!" her mother exclaimed looking in her daughter's eyes. Not even walking up to hug her, she immediately introduced "Takashi" to her.

"Yori, I want you to meet my… **_friend _**Takashi. Takashi this is my older daughter Yori."

Takishi smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. "Ah, yes, you are the young maiden that was captured by that evil demon. So I see you escaped."

Thought rushed in Yori's mind.

_What? Mom told HIM about me? She told him about Naraku… Wait a minute, since when is he here? Are they really just "friends"?_

"Yeah… I escaped." Yori answered to the stranger. Then her mom and Takashi just turned back and started talking and laughing.

_Oh no, I would recognize that kind of laugh anywhere! It's just like when dad was still alive. They are definitely more than friends. I don't like him._

"So Violet…" she started. But her sister was already back where Takashi was.

_So, now Naraku doesn't want me, and neither does my family? For one thing, I am not going back in that stupid Mount Hakurei. I hope Inuyasha finds his sword and destroys Naraku. _

Back at Mount Hakurei 

"Come and fight like a man Bankotsu!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Here I come you bastard!" He yelled back.

Naraku looked thru Kanna's mirror. The fight with Bankotsu against Inuyasha was going on well. He dared not look what Yori was doing. He was just glad he had hit her like that. She had deserved it.

Getting up, he smiled. "It is now the time…" He appeared outside, where his other woman awaited him. A woman he had hated with all his guts, but with a heart that loved her.

And now that heart is gone… 

"Kikyo…" he mumbled.

Smiling now, Kikyo was not far away. He walked up to her and grinned.

_This is the end of you… After that it is Yori there is left. Not that I will actually kill her… We'll see…_

Back at Yori's house 

_It's been two days… okay, more like two hours, but it feels like two days. Nobody cares that I am here. It's all about Takashi. Takashi this, Takashi that… Oh I hate him! He will NEVER replace dad…_

Yori was sitting on the grass, not noticing that Takashi had just seated himself beside her.

"Hello there." He said in a kind- jolly voice.

Yori jumped. "Hi." She just spat out.

"I know this must be sudden for you, but your mother really needs the help." He tried to explain.

In the feudal era, there was no such thing as a divorce or new marriage. Therefore he would probably just pretend he was helping her, while he jus really wanted to be there with her.

"Yeah, sure, help her with what?" she asked trying to make him tell her why he was really here.

"Yori." Her mother interrupted. "Takashi is trying to be nice to you. Show some respect."

Yori got up and looked at them, tears in her eyes. "You know what? Maybe I just should have stayed as a hostage with Naraku! At least he liked me!" She yelled out and stormed away.

Author's note 

Hello everybody. It's been a while since I updated. I'm sure some people will not like this chapter, but for those who lived a divorce, you will understand. I just don't like Naraku as much as I used too… (Sorry to hardcore Naraku fans out there…) I am thinking of starting a Brokeback Mountain fic, so I will see how it goes, thank you, NGJ


	15. Every one against her

"Why do people say life is short, if it's the longest thing you will live?" –Unknown author

Yori sat outside the hut in the nice summer sun. She watched from not too far away Takashi, Violet and her mother playing and laughing together in the fields.

_It's over with Naraku. I will not let a man hit me like that and then think that he loves me. Or even likes me, for the matter. I can find some decent village man and live a good life with him. In fact I'm going to go explore right now!_

It was over three weeks now that Yori have left Naraku after her hit her. And even with her "new father", Takashi, she had kept a smile on. But now it was time for her to move on. It was the age to start looking for a man to start a family.

"Mother! I am going in the village for… food." She yelled and started to walk away.

As she walked, she felt like a presence was watching her. But she tried to ignore it, by just letting the sun warm her up and looking at the blue sky.

Not far away, Takashi was looking over Yori. "As soon as she leaves…" He mumbled to himself then walked back to her Mother. "As soon as she leaves…"

Once at the village, she noticed it was, gone. Nothing. In fact most houses were burned down, and some still on fire. Yori walked around then noticed a wolf! It was looking away until it smelled her and then started to bark at her.

"Ahhh!" Yori yelled and started to run for her life. Then she tripped over a rock and fell on the grass.

_Is this the way I'm going to die? By a wolf? This is so lame._

"Hey, what you got there?" A male voice said. It approached her then kicked her so she would fall on her back. The male bend down and looked at her.

"She's pretty cute. Thought not as cute as Kagome…"

Yori started to open her eyes. She spotted at man with brown eyes, long black hair in a ponytail and fur… Fur on his shoulders and arms. He seemed to be the leader of the wolfs.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Yori."

"Well Yori, you stink with the smell of Naraku all over you. You must be one of his slaves like Kagura. Where is he? I am looking to kill him. Where is he?" He asked her.

Then more wolf guys came with more wolfs.

"Tell me, or you will be theses wolfs next meal." The male said.

"Hey Koga, don't you think we should ask her more nicely?" one of his friends asked.

_Koga… His name is Koga, and he is looking for Naraku. Typical. Even more typical, he wants to kill him. Just like Inuyasha does, Sesshomaru and every one else. In fact, maybe if he could just teach him a lesson. Not kill him, but maybe if he teaches Naraku a lesson he will be nicer to me and wont hit again._

"Koga… Naraku is at Mount Hakurei." She answered.

"I knew that!" HE yelled out.

"You did?" Both other men asked at the same time.

"Of course I did! Come on lets go!" Koga yelled.

"But master do you even know where Mount Hakurei is?"

Koga thought for a second. "No I don't, but she does." He pointed at Yori. "Come on there, your going to help me out."

_Okay, maybe not as good as I thought. What if I show him where it is. I thought he knew! Arg, then Naraku will be even angrier for me showing him. What did I get myself into this time?_

Koga picked her up and started to walk. "Show me the way." He demanded her.

"Right. Mount Hakurei is by over there. Follow me."

Yori showed them where to go. They were pretty close so it only took an after noon to walk there.

Then they were close. And someone appeared. It was Kagura.

"Looks like we have visitors. Unfortunately for you, Naraku does not wish for company." She said.

"Kagura!" Yori yelled out.

Kagura just looked at her. "Naraku instructed me to get rid of all the visitors, no exception."

Yori's heart almost stopped_. He wants to get rid of me! Oh that does it. _

"Um, here is Mount Hakurei Koga, I have to go back home now, good luck!" Then Yori started to run away.

Koga just watched her. "OH well, who cares, we are at Mount Hakurei, that is all that matters now. Let her run… As for you, Naraku's wench!" Koga faced her and started his battle.

Yori kept on running and arrived home before night. She noticed that no one was outside. Mother and Violet must already be sleeping. And they were, but someone else wasn't. Not far away, she could hear noise. Yori started to walk carefully towards the noise. Hiding in a bush, she noticed Takashi. He seemed to be talking with someone else. This demon.

"How much longer?" He asked.

"Not very long, not very long. Now go back now, Ihsakat!"

Takashi left.

_Ihsakat? What does that mean? Wait a minute there. Ihsakat, is the name Takashi spelled back wards. Why did he say that? I know, Takashi must be a demon. Ihsakat is the demon and Takashi is his human form! I knew he was too perfect for mom. I mean what kind of man always agrees with a woman?_

_I better be carefull. Now that Naraku doesn't care, and my "father" is a demon, I must fight on my own._

Author's note

I have not written in so many months. Thanks to Sesshomaru's girl, I decided to write a bit more. I think I will finish this fic in about five more chapters. Now that I'm single again, I have more spare time. Thank you! Please review!


	16. naraku is back

"Please, don't remind me it's back to school, or I will kill you". -NGJ

Yori sat alone in the dark. She tried to think things over. Naraku had instructed Kagura to get rid of all "visitors". So that meant her as well. And her "father" Ihsakat is actually a demon. She needed help. She could not defeat Ihsakat by herself. And only one person could help. Naraku.

Oh, I wonder if Naraku would still help me. I hope so he is the only one strong enough to help. But I don't want to go back to him.

Faith had already decided for her. Because her "father" decided it was time to attack her. Ihsakat spun in back of her and struck her on the neck. Yori fell on the cold ground unconscious. Ihsakat laughed evilly and picked her up.

"I have the bitch. You coming?" He asked turning into his demon form.

"Yes very good." The master replied.

Yori woke up about a day later. She was someplace she did not recognize. Then she remembered, Ihsakat had captured her. She vaguely wondered if her mom or Violet had even noticed she was gone. Of course they would notice HE was gone, but what about her?

Then Yori realized she was bleeding and hungry and weak.

_Where in the hell am I? _

She looked around. Trees everywhere. She then realized Ihsakat had left her in the middle of an unknown forest, thinking she was dead.

Maybe I should be dead.

Angry, Yori yelled out: "Yeah well? Maybe you should have killed me you stupid demon! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled even louder with all of the breaths she had in her lungs. "You stupid son of a bitch!" She yelled even louder.

Then she heard it. She should not be surprised, she should be used by now, by his sneaking up on her. Naraku.

"Such ugly words coming out of such a pretty mouth. Terrible." The demon stated.

She looked at him. She blinked. He always found her. But this time he looked different. He looked stronger and … handsome, more handsome. His voice…

"Well Yori, I did not expect myself to find you here, half unconscious. If you're wondering why your half naked-"

Yori looked at herself, she was almost naked!

"It's not because of me. Your little "father" of a demon tried to rape you." He stated out flatly.

She started at him.

"You don't believe me? If I had wanted to rape you, I would have had done it by now." He said. He walked up to her and took a long look at her. A lustful look. She blushed. "Now now Yori, don't blush like that, I've seen you naked before." He grinned perfect white evil teeth. He pulled his hand out. "Well?" He asked annoyed.

Yori just looked back. _He's even cockyer than before! _She took in his hand. He lifted her up roughly, and spun her in his arms.

"What a coincidence I found you. The crows would have eaten you alive." He whispered to her.

Yori blushed and looked down. It felt good being in his arms again. But had he not want her dead?

She tried to pull away, but he was way stronger.

"Let me go! Kagura told me, you wanted me dead!" She yelled at him.

His expression became serious. "What?" He asked pulling her in his chest.

"When I was captured by Koga, she came and said: "Naraku ordered me to kill all visitors" then she looked at me in the eyes. I ran away went back home and then Ihsakat captured me."

Yori did a mental note to not let herself get captured again.

"My dear Yori, since when do you believe what my slave says to you? Do you not think you should listen to the master?" He asked smiling again.

She just looked at him. _Can I trust him? Kagura seemed quite serious._

"Now Yori, would you like to become crow dinner or come with me, to my room?" He asked looking up at the sky.

She had no other choice but to go with him. If she stayed here she knew she was going to die. And, well going with Naraku did not seem such a bad idea… he was so cute.

So Yori left with him he took her to this smaller way smaller castle and she figured Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga had all failed at killing him. But he was not at Mont Hakurei anymore.

So she went with him, not thinking of what she had decided. She was sure that he would not hit her again.

Authors note 

I know this is short.. im so sorry, but my friend is coming over right now, and I have to go ! But, please REVIEW, and there will be romance in the next one! LOVE ME !


End file.
